The Grand Sports camp!
by Banrock The Destroyer
Summary: In this story, the Straw Hat pirates are at sports camp.
1. The Straw Hats vs The Navy

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I never said that I did. In this story, the One Piece group is at a sports camp.

A trumpet sound blazed through out the camp. All of the people woke up and were annoyed by how early it was. Everyone except Luffy. "Come back here! Mister T- bone, you're all mine!" Luffy started to eat his pillow, and while he was at it, ate Zoro's pillow, thinking it was ham.

"Stop eating my pillow!" Zoro gave Luffy a whack to the head. Luffy slowly woke up from his drowsy ness. "Sheesh," Said Zoro, walking to the mess hall, "Usually it's **me **who has trouble getting awake." So after that little scene, everybody headed to the mess hall. So Luffy's dream of eating food became a reality.

While eating his eighth serving of eggs, Luffy said to Usopp, "So what do you think we're going to do this week?"

"I just hope it's something that I'm good at." Usopp isn't very physically fit, so he had trouble playing sports. After everyone was done eating, all of the boys headed out to the field. The girls were doing basketball and the boys were doing football.

"Ok," said the boy's coach, "I'm Joe Rice. You will refer to me as Mr. Rice. Is that clear?" Everybody nodded. Everyone in the Straw Hat group was scared of Mr. Rice because he had a scary face. "Good. Today we well be learning about football." A groan came from Usopp. "Shut up!" Usopp stood in full attention. "First we'll find out what position you are best for."

Mr. Rice then pulled out a clipboard. "First up, Luffy!" Luffy tore down the tackling dummy, totally missed the tire he was supposed to throw the ball through, and ran the 40- yard dash in 5.1 seconds. "Next, Sanji!" He tackled the tackling dummy about half way, hit the tire with the ball, and did the 40- yard dash in 4.9 seconds. "Usopp!" The dummy practically tackled him, but he threw the football straight through the tire, and he did the 40 in 4.5 seconds. "And finally, Zoro!" He did just as well on the dummy as Luffy, hit the tire with the football, and he ran the 40 in 4.3 seconds.

The coach looked over the clipboard and then at the Straw Hat crew. "Okay, I've decided your positions. Usopp, you're the quarterback. You pass the ball and strategize what plays to run. In short, you're the brains of the game." Everybody was shocked by what the coach had just said.

"But I'm the captain!" Complained Luffy.

"Well, TOUGH LUCK!" Shouted the coach. "Anyway, I've got a position for you that you'll totally love." Luffy was interested now. He leaned closer. "You're going to be the line man."

"Huh?"

"A line man is a person who protects the quarter back. I bet a strong guy like you could hold off a lot of people." Luffy was now smiling. "Zoro and Sanji. You two are the running backs."

"What's a running back?" Asked Zoro.

"They basically run and try to catch the ball." Answered the coach. "Ok, your first game is in three days, so I'm going to have to pound the basics into you." He pulled a whistle and yelled, "run two miles in under 25 minutes!" He then blew his whistle. And the training had begun.

It was the day of the tournament. Mr. Rice was giving a talk to the boys. "Okay, we may have only four good guys on the team, but we have something that they don't have. We've got determination! So who's going to win the football game today?"

The whole team yelled, "The Straw Hats!" Everybody started to get into there positions. The other linemen besides Luffy were just some people of no real significance. They turned to see the other team. They were dressed in white uniforms and were standing in attention of their captain.

"Upon seeing this pathetic team, wouldn't you say that it should be a **crime **for them to play?"

The rest of the group answered, "Yes, sir!"

"Then it is up to us to bring them to justice. For we… are… the…"

And then everyone in the group yelled at the top of their lungs, "NAVY!" So everybody got into position. The game between the Straw Hats from the Grand sports camp and the Navy from the Justice sports camp had begun.


	2. The Boa play

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I never said that I did.

(To be truthful, I don't know how to write out guys playing football. So to save me the trouble, I'm just going to skip to the big comeback part.)

It wasn't looking good for the Straw Hats. The Navy's running back, Chaser (or Smoker in the Manga) was incredible. He turned to smoke before anybody could tackle him. And whenever somebody would run the ball, he could just stretch out his arm and tackle them. The score was now 12-24, and the Navy had the lead. "Man, what do we do!" Asked Sanji, frustrated. "Nami won't like me if I'm on the losing team!"

"Okay guys, huddle up." Said Usopp. "Here's the plan. We'll have five guys on the line. Zoro, I want you to…." Soon everybody got into the formation that they had. Five people were at the line, two people (One of which was Zoro) were at the right, and Sanji was at the left. "Remember, Zoro, you have till one one-thousand to get to your spot." So now Usopp started the count. "Hut hut! Hut!" The ball was passed to Usopp. Zoro immediately dashed off and covered ten yards. "One one-thousand!" Screamed Usopp. He threw the ball straight towards Zoro.

"Quick, cover him!" Yelled Chaser. Three men who were waiting at the back immediately charged towards him. When Zoro caught the ball, he turned around to see the three people coming towards him. The three had him surrounded and jumped him.

Zoro then just used his streaming wolf swords move and got past them all. By the time they got back up, Zoro was twenty yards away from the goal. "Crap!" Yelled Chaser. He stretched out his arm. Zoro glanced back and saw the thing of smoke coming towards him. He quickly jumped to the left and continued running.

"Touchdown!" Yelled the referee. The Straw Hats now had 18 points. It was time to make the extra point conversion.

"Okay, team, remember the plan?" Asked Usopp. Everybody nodded. "Ok, break!"

"Hut! Hut hut! HUT!" And the ball was passed to Usopp. As soon as Usopp got the ball, Luffy charged right through the line. While Luffy was heading for the goal and tackling anyone who got in his way, Usopp had the ball on the ground, ready for Sanji to kick it. Before Sanji could kick the ball, Chaser realized they were going to do.

"Oh no!" He then did that one move when he stretches his smoke arms sideways and then steers them towards the middle. But it was to late. Usopp had already took the ball from the spot and tossed it to Luffy. Since Chasers arms were already really far away, nobody could stop Luffy from catching the ball.

"The extra point conversion is good!" Said the referee. "Two points for the Straw Hats!" Now the score was 20-24.

"Ok, the now the Navy has the ball. With Chaser on their team, a touchdown is practically theirs. So here's what we're going to do." After explaining the plan, Luffy switched with Zoro and Luffy was now a linebacker. "Remember, all out rush." Said Usopp.

So the ball was thrown to Chaser. Everybody on the line was being dominated and trampled. By the time all of the linemen were down, the Straw Hats line was out of breath. "No problem." Thought Chaser. "I'll just smoke my way past them." After getting past the line, the only people left were Usopp, Sanji, and Luffy.

Chaser soon turned into smoke and just flew towards them. "Now!" Shouted Usopp.

"Gum-gum Balloon!" Luffy inflated and was standing right in the way of Chaser.

"What the!" Already moving to fast to change direction, the smoke cloud that was Chaser ran right into Luffy. And the ball hit Luffy with so much force that it flew right out of Chasers smoke hands and fifty yards down. Right to where Zoro was. After catching the ball, Zoro ,made another touchdown.

"Oh, crap!" Said Chaser. "Now they're going for an extra point conversion!" With the score now 26-24, a victory was assured.

"Okay guys, now we're going to show that Navy whose is boss. Time to use the 'Boa' play." Usopp got set up. Luffy was the only one on the line.

"What are they doing?" Asked one of the players on the Navy.

"Are they making fun of us?" Said another.

"I see what they're doing." Answered Chaser. "They're going to have everybody run before we can sack him." So everybody got in their positions.

"Hut hut! Hut hut! Hut!" Luffy snapped the ball to Usopp. Without wasting anytime, Luffy stretched out his arms the way he does when he does the Gum-Gum Giant Scythe. But this time the hands bounced off of the bleachers and hooked up behind the linemen.

"Gum-Gum Constrictor!" His arms then tightened up and kept the linemen together like with a piece of rope. Soon Chaser and only two other people were left to block the nine waiting to catch the ball. Usopp threw the ball straight to Zoro. When Zoro caught the ball, he was in the air. Now had to touch the ground to make a touchdown.

"You're mine!" Yelled Chaser. He then did his sideways smoke attack (a.k.a. his Smoke Sideways, thought up by my brother). But before he could grab hold of the swordsman, the remaining eight players had tackled Chaser to the ground. And the Straw Hats won, 28-24.


	3. Boxing: Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and I never said I did.

It had been a week since the football game with the Navy. The Straw hats were in their cabin talking excitedly about the game. "Remember the play when we threw Luffy the ball?"

"Yeah." Everybody said.

"Or the time Zoro ran right threw those guys and got a touchdown?"

"Yeah."

"What sport do you think we're going to do now?" asked Sanji.

"Why don't we look at the board?" suggested Usopp. So everyone headed over to the bulletin board. There was a huge sign that said "Boys Sports". Everyone looked under it. It said that this week they got there choice of sport, boxing or tennis. It was also written on the board that Luffy wasn't allowed to box because he is made of rubber.

Usopp naturally signed up for tennis right away and Luffy was forced to do tennis. Sanji did tennis too because he doesn't fight with his hands. Only Zoro and Chopper signed up for boxing.

When they got to the boxing room, they saw the coach already waiting there. "What's this!?" he yelled. "Where is everybody?"

"We are everybody." answered Chopper. The coach stared at the little reindeer.

"Um, why did you join boxing?" he asked Chopper.

Chopper smiled and said, "I wanted to show everyone how tough I am!"

"But you're kinda small. I don't think there will be anyone in your weight class."

"Trust me, he can be big when he wants to." said Zoro. The coach gave him a confused look.

"Well, let's start practice." The coach pointed to two punching bags. "Punch those 100 times and come see me." The coach watched to see how strong they were. Zoro could make the bag swing. When Chopper transformed and hit the bag, it went flying. After about an hour of hitting the bag, the two went over to the coach. "Okay, now let's practice stance." The coach got into one. "Keep your knees bent. When you're not punching, don't make a fist. Just keep your hands open until you punch." Chopper and Zoro got into the stance.

"Good. Now do a side-step in a circular motion and change directions when I blow the whistle."

By the end of practice the two had gotten the basics down. Chopper sitting on the floor, exhausted. Zoro was standing up, breathing almost normally. "Good practice today." The coach said. "For the first week we're going to work only on building up your strength. The next week we're going to work on your technique."

………………………………………………………………………………………

After a week of working out, Chopper had gotten a little bit stronger when he's his normal self. Zoro was about the same. "Okay, now we're going to work on technique. Get into your stance." The two got into the stance. The coach tied a piece of string connecting each foot. "Now practice moving your stance a bit." The two moved side to side and up and down. "Good, now you're going to work on dodging while in your stance."

"Are we going to have to box each other?" Chopper asked, glancing at Zoro.

"No. I'll be back." And with that the coach left the room. When he came back, he had a ball shaped bag. "You are going to learn dodging while in your stance." He then pulled a beehive. He tossed it and ran.

"OH NO!!!" yelled Chopper. He started to run, but fell because of the string.

"So the string keeps us in are stance." said Zoro. He got in his stance and got ready to dodge.

After a week of this torture, they were at the tournament. There were only five other people besides Zoro and Chopper. This is how the pairings went.

Zoro-Siam Chopper-Butchie

Kuro-By Don Krieg-Pearl.


End file.
